


It's about time!

by Obsessedshipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Emotions, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, Stiam - Freeform, stiles and Liam are mates, stiles gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Stiles have been pining over each other for a month or so now. What happens when Stiles becomes the one thing that keeps the boy from shifting completely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's about time!

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Stiam fics out there! So I hope you all like this one. I had a blast writing it. This goes out to my best friend who beta-Ed it for me. He knows who he is <3

The Benefactor was taken care of, Peter was in the Eichen House. Everything should be at peace. But it wasn't. It never was. Scott had begun training Liam to keep control, while Argent trained Stiles. He was no longer 145 pounds with sarcasm as his only defense. Now, he was 145 pounds with some slightly ninja like moves. But the day to day stuff? Like walking? Yeah, he still sucked at that. 

Which is how he ended up sprawled on the school hallway, Liam's eyes going gold and a growl escaping him. Stiles swallowed, chastising himself internally. "Sorry man," he murmured and started to pick up his books and notes from the floor. 

Liam could smell the fear from Stiles, shaking his head and eyes returning to normal. "It's fine," he looked up Stiles form- the lanky and weird way that he moved. Stiles always managed to look graceful, even when falling. Liam bent down and helped him pick up his books. "You headed to lacrosse practice?"

"Yeah I am," Stiles nodded, grinning with a relieved look. It was obvious Scott had worked on Liam's control and that it was actually helping. "You know, I was talking to Danny. Did you know he has a whole collection of ancient books?" Stiles did what he did best- rambled. Shockingly, Liam didn't growl at him to shut up. He merely nodded and listened as they walked. 

 

After they got changed in the lockerroom, they headed into the field. "Yo Dunbar! You done with your boyfriend?" One of the boys made kissy noises as Liam let out a growl. Stiles suddenly stopped and looked at him.   
"Just ignore them," he murmured softly and shook his head walking away. Liam followed after him. 

"Hey Stillinski. Do you ever shut up? Or is that mouth of yours always going? I bet it would shut up if...." The bully never got to finish the sentence. Liam had used his speed to tackle him to the ground, half wolfed out, snarling and gripping the bully's waist. Stiles immediately ran after him.

"Scott!" He called who met him over there. Scott tried to pull off Liam and eventually got him into his arms, turning him away from everyone so they couldn't see his wolf as he struggled in his alpha's arms. 

"Stay away," he warned Stiles, taking Liam into the lockerroom. But when had Stiles ever listened? He slipped in the door and locked it. 

"Let him go," Stiles told Scott, his voice taking on some confidence. 

"What?! No," Scott shook his head. "Too dangerous."

"I said let him go! I trust him. He was just defending me," he smiled. "Please Scott. I can handle myself." The boy gave a reluctant nod and let go of the now beta formed wolf. Stiles walked over to Liam as the alpha tensed, ready to spring into action.

"Shhh," Stiles murmured softly and wrapped fingers in Liam's hair, his head resting on the wolf's chest. A shocked look came upon Liam's face when Stiles touched him. He looked over at Scott, almost as if asking for permission. Giving the younger a nod, Liam wrapped arms around Stiles waist, a content noise emerging from his chest as the hair faded away and he slowly shifted forms. 

Two boys just holding each other. Scott had a relieved look on his face, unlocking the door. "We should go back out or coach will yell."

"Yeah. Let's go do that," Stiles said in a shaky voice, pulling away from Liam. It took all of Liam's will power not to tug him back into his arms. Shaking his head, he tried to dislodge the strange thought. They went back on the field, the rest of practice continuing without an issue. 

 

"What's wrong with you?!" Stiles yelled at Liam. "You've never seen Batman!!! I can't believe my ears. My god, Scott, he can't be apart of this pack!" It was the next day and the pack was all eating lunch outside together. Birds were chirping and the tree shaded them from the hot, California sun. 

"Looks like we need to have a movie night," Scott commented, looking up at Stiles who nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 

"My house. Friday. 7pm. My dad has the night shift like usual." He beamed at them. "Pizza and batman! You're in for a treat!" Stiles patted his shoulder. 

"I bet I am," Liam murmured, eyes looking at where Stiles had touched him. Those long fingers that he wanted to kiss, to touch. Fuck. Where were these thoughts coming from?! Clearing his throat, he smiled softly. "Can't wait."

 

The week finished and Friday came quickly. Stiles ordered a bunch of pizzas for the pack, putting cushions on the ground for the other pack members that wouldn't have a seat. He took out drinks and placed them on the coffee table, making some popcorn in the microwave. Hearing the doorbell, he headed to the door, grinning. "Oh hey Liam! You're early." 

Liam smiled a little at Stiles, his heart skipping a beat when the door opened up. "Yeah. Is that okay?" He asked softly. 

"Of course. Come on in," he held the door open for him. Liam brushed past him and Stiles internally let out a groan. Was it possible for Liam to get any sexier and drive him even crazier? Liam sat down and Stiles sat next to him, playing with his fingers nervously. "How goes training?"

"It's going good. For the most part, I think I'm doing okay. Or at least that's what Scott says. But sometimes, it's really hard," Liam explained, looking at the moles on Stiles. He loved them. He wanted to count them and connect them with his tongue. "Listen, I..." Liam was interrupted by the doorbell. Stiles gave a sad look and got up, answering the door. He wanted to know what Liam had to say. But duty calls. He let the pack in and soon everyone was situated with full bellies as they laid around. 

Isaac was half in Scott's lap. He didn't know why that was. Derek sat next to Lydia, who leaned against him a little. Malia and Kira were laying on the floor, entangled together. Friends. Or at least that what he thought. Which left Liam and Stiles to share the small couch. Their knees were pressed together as Stiles slumped against the couch. He was nearly in a food coma, eyes half closed. Liam watched the movie but didn't pay much attention. His peripheral vision was focused on Stiles. 

Stiles yawned and stood up, if only to keep himself from falling into Liam's arms. He was sure that he wasn't welcomed there. Picking up some trash, he moved into the kitchen. 

Liam grabbed some more trash for him and entered the kitchen. He saw Stiles bent over, picking up a piece of garbage and swallowed, crushing some of the cup in his hand. Stiles jerked around. "Oh. I would have taken care of that." He blushed. 

God, Liam wanted to lick that blush, find where else it went down his body. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. "It's fine." He smiled and went over, trying to ignore those thoughts as he put the trash in the can. Stiles had a tender look on his face as he went to move around Liam, but getting caught between him and the wall instead. 

"Excuse me," he said in a squeaky voice, pressed up against him. Liam's eyes widened. 

"Sorry," Liam murmured and stepped out of the way. The sudden release, was enough to shock Stiles. About to hit the floor, Liam's arms wrapped around him and held him up, against his body. "You okay?" 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," Stiles nodded and bit his lip, looking up at Liam before looking down again. 

'Screw it,' Liam thought to himself. His right hand moved up to cup Stiles cheek, and tilt his head up. He nuzzles into his touch a little, looking up at him, licking his lips. Letting out a soft groan, Liam pressed their lips together. It was like a jolt of electricity went through both their bodies. Stiles melted into his touch, hands closing into fists in his shirt, letting out a little gasp into his mouth. Liam took advantage of this and let his tongue move into his mouth, dancing with Stiles' and soon eliciting moans out of the older boy. 

Pulling back, Liam's eyes flicked up to Stiles when he let out a whine at the sudden loss. He had just kissed Stiles. And he loved it. And wanted to do it more. But, fuck, Stiles deserved someone better than him. He stepped back. "I-I got to go." Liam left the house, leaving His mate behind. 

 

Stiles was confused. Liam had kissed him! The man of his fucking dreams! Where was he? Well, he was probably at home about now but that's not the point. He loved the kiss. Stiles wanted Liam to push him up against that wall, run hands over his shirt...shaking his head, he took a shaky breath. These thoughts were not helping him focus. He just wanted to know why he wasn't good enough. Maybe because he was still human?

His phone buzzed. It was a text from Scott. 

CALAVERA HUNTERS. COME TO DEREKS. 

'Fuck!' He thought to himself. Stiles immediately got into his trusty jeep and headed to Derek's. Everyone was there, even Chris. They were discussing strategy to drive the hunters away. 

It was decided that Chris and Stiles, as the two humans, would take the trees, using arrows and sniping. The wolves would stay in the center of the field and fight while Kira and Malia held the back to keep anyone from escaping. Deaton and Lydia would remain at the loft, awaiting the return of the others. 

Liam came to check on Stiles, the first words they had exchanged since 'The Incident' as his mind had dubbed it. "You going to be okay?" Liam asked, feeling awkward but needed to check on him. His wolf wanted to pounce on him, kissing and marking him. 

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," Stiles sneered at him, still hurt about the other night. Liam sighed. He deserved that. But this was not the place to discuss this. 

 

Soon, they were all in place and the hunter family was in the field. Stiles had shot two and was aiming for another that had spotted him. That was when time slowed down. Liam had a female hunter coming up from behind. His aim switched from the one that was close to him to shoot the one that was after Liam. Stiles was a good shot, immediately hitting the female in the back of the head. She slumped to the forest floor, dead. 

"AH!" Stiles suddenly shouted, feeling pain on his arm. His hand covered the wound, blood seeping out of it. Stiles grip on the branch shifted and he almost fell out of the tree, holding on by just his legs. 

Liam caught sight of Stiles when he let out a shout. If he was wild before, he was insane now. A primal howl escaped him, immediately moving to the hunter that hurt his....mate, the wolf said. Tearing the head off of the hunters shoulders as he got ready to take another shot at Stiles. Liam stepped underneath of Stiles. "Let go. I'll catch you."

Stiles was scared to let go. Wasn't that a perfect metaphor? Scared to feel. Scared to let Liam in. Scared to trust someone again. But some people are worth it. Was Liam one of those people? There was only way to find out. Stiles let go. 

Liam caught Stiles when he dropped, seeing how pale his face was and how he cradled his arm. "It's fine. I just need a stitch or two," he murmured softly. Liam looked around. The fight was over. The Calaveras laid, dead around the meadow clearing. Scott looked over and nodded at him, giving him permission to leave. 

"You're not fine," Liam growled at him as he started to run towards the loft. He didn't run too fast, careful not to jostle the boy in his arms. "You just got shot, for Christ sake, Stiles!" He snarled, so concerned for him and angry at himself. 

Stiles snuggled closer into his arms, burying his head into Liam's neck. He was pretty sure he was going into shock as the blood continued to pour from his wound. Might as well be comfy while he recovered. "Mm," he acknowledged his words. 

Liam soon arrived at the loft and placed Stiles down on the loft, calling Deaton over. "This is going to be hard to watch." He warned Liam. "I'm going to give him some pain meds before I dig the bullet out then stitch it up." He began an IV of pain meds for Stiles, who soon became very loopy and disoriented. 

"Mm stay with me," Stiles head lolled on the couch, reaching for Liam. "Need you." He murmured, pupils dilated. 

"I'll stay," Liam took his hand, thumb stroking over his hand gently, soothing the human. He watched as the bullet was taken out of Stiles and was stitched up. Stiles didn't feel a thing, instead humming and letting out random facts of Batman. 

"Make sure he rests," Deaton told Liam as the others arrived. No one else required any procedure, everything else would heal with food and sleep. The IV was taken out of Stiles and he was told to take Tylenol for pain. 

"No pain here!" Stiles had replied with a chuckle, saluting him with his unhurt arm. 

"I'm going to take him to bed." Liam gave a soft smile. "Thank you Deaton."

"No! I'm not going to bed!" Stiles pouted, slumping back on the couch he was on. "I want a kiss from Liam!" Everyone suddenly stopped and turned to Liam, the silence almost deafening. Leave it to a drugged up Stiles to let loose a secret to the whole pack. 

Liam stood in front of Stiles and cupped his face, softly pressing their lips together. He was pretty sure he heard Lydia snort and say 'finally'. Pulling away quickly, Stiles whines. "More!"

"No baby," Liam shook his head, the pet name falling off his lips without him realizing it. "A deal is a deal. Now let's go to bed."

"Carry me?" Stiles asked, looking up at him. Liam smiled softly, he looked so insanely drugged out of his mind and happy. Wrapping an arm behind his knees and one around his waist, he picked Stiles up and carried him upstairs, leaving everyone else to gossip about their relationship. 

Liam set him down on the guest bed, gently tucking him in after stripping him of his bloodied clothes, leaving him in his boxers. Stiles eyes drifted half way close. "No. Stay. Please?" He whined to Liam. Stiles looked so precious and childlike, maybe even a little scared in that moment. Liam couldn't say no to that face. 

Slipping out of his clothes till he was in only his boxers as well, he got into the bed. Stiles moved back against him, Liam's front pressed against his back. Their legs intertwined with Liam's arm around his waist. Stiles laced their fingers together over his heart. "Mine," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep. 

"Yours," Liam smiled, even though he knew Stiles was already asleep. This was perfection. Holding his mate, yes his mate, in his arms, safe and in one piece. The wolf let out a happy noise. Liam closed his eyes and buried his head in Stiles neck, taking a deep breath of his scent, as blissful sleep consumed him. 

 

Stiles awoke the next morning with a groan. He silently catalogued his injuries- sore all over, particularly aching in his right shoulder, headache, groggy, and a...wait...what is that? Is that a warm body pressed against him? Waking up more, he turned his head, seeing Liam, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. 

"Go back to sleep," Liam murmured softly against his skin, Stiles shivering when it tickled, inhaling a breath. He didn't remember much after being shot. Being shot! That's why he hurt so bad. And Deaton must have given him pain meds which explained why his brain felt like mud. 

"No. Wake up." He told Liam, using his left hand to shake his hand a little. "Liam."

Liam grunted but opened his eyes. "Yes, Stiles?" He asked, yawning. 

"What happened last night?" He wondered, concerned he did something stupid. 

"You got shot. Deaton fixed you. Demanded I kiss you in front of the whole pack. Then we went to sleep," Liam explained succinctly. Stiles face flared red, and yes it did indeed travel down his chest. "I also realized that you're mine. You're my mate and I love you. I've always had a pull towards you and now I know why. I thought you deserved better than some kid with IED which is why I ran away after I kissed you. But seeing you get shot, and hanging out of that tree," he shook his head, eyes tearing for a moment before blinking them away. 

"I'm fine." Stiles smiled softly. His left hand cupped Liam's cheek, shocked and happy by his admittance. "I love you too. And I deserve you. Because you're all I want. You're the first thing I think of when I wake, and the last thing before I fall asleep. I want to be in your arms like this every night."

"So I'm your boyfriend?" Liam grinned wide at him. 

"Yes. You're my boyfriend. And I'm yours," he nodded, unable to stop smiling as he leaned in, pecking his lips. "My perfect boyfriend." Stiles smiled and snuggles closer. 

"This boyfriend wants to go back to sleep," Liam chuckled and kissed his hair. 

"Mm okay," Stiles yawned, exhausted once again now that all the emotional stuff was done. "Let's sleep. I love you, Liam. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too, Stiles. Sleep well," he murmured and they fell asleep, in love and entangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> People that read this. Shall I add another chapter of smut? I will leave this up to the comments to decide.


End file.
